


Underneath

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Brief choking, Brief mention of eating body parts, M/M, Niles as a Ghoul, One Shot, Pre Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Pre Route. Niles as a Ghoul.Niles is hiding his true nature from everyone but it only took one (1) loud, boisterous blond mage to call him out on his secret.





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another story!
> 
> I thought this up on my drive home on Monday and I'm showing my love for Tokyo Ghoul once again. I love the trope of something under an eye patch and that is what spurred me to write this. You don't need a lot of experience or to have watched Tokyo Ghoul to understand this story. Any thing else I've explained in the bottom notes so check those out if you're confused by a term.
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those always make my day. Also if you want to check my tumblr out or message me there the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The only downside to not living on the streets was slight curve in difficulty when he was hungry. When Niles was on his own and then with the band of thieves no one cared what the others did so long as they were there for a job they were hired for. Niles could have snuck off for weeks on end and all he’d miss was a job and money. Not that Niles used the money on food anyways unless it was to keep up appearances. Other than that Niles ate what he could from rotting corpses. He hid his eye under an eyepatch and an elaborate story of an injury. He even went so far as to starve himself. After all he was an orphan and thief.

However, that all changed when he met Leo and became his retainer. Suddenly Niles had access to all sorts of luxuries: clean clothes, warm baths, soft beds, and someone who loved him. Yet there was the small hiccup of Niles getting bodies to eat. Sure, they went out and saw carnage (or caused it sometimes) but Niles couldn’t start eating away at a body in front of everyone. Sometimes if he was lucky there were prisoners and no one cared what happened to bodies after executions. Niles hated it as the taste reminded him of living on the streets but food was food. But majority of the time Niles had to fake eating.

Like he was now.

Sighing Niles shoved his food on the plate and lazily looked around the room. It was just him and Leo in the library. Leo was studying late and insisted on eating in the library and that automatically included Niles. Not that Niles minded. He liked learning to read and write. He also liked when Leo read to him, both of them snuggled on the couch or side by side at the table. What he minded was having to fake eating in front of Leo.

“Something the matter Niles?” Leo asked. “You’re hardly touching your food.”

Niles thought of all the things he could say, perhaps a lie or an excuse? He then shook his head and set his fork down. “Sorry. I’m just not hungry.”

Leo’s brow furrowed and he reached up and touched Niles’s head, brushing his forehead lightly. Niles could smell Leo, the scent of ink and books as well as magic and sweat. He licked his lips and tried to not think about biting softly into Leo’s neck, tasting blood. It had been a fantasy for the longest time. Niles’s stomach churned at the idea of drinking a little of Leo’s blood. He’d never eat Leo or harm him, but fantasies couldn’t be helped.

“You don’t feel warm.” Leo took his hand off and the heat and smell lingered. “However, do take it easy. I don’t want you overworking yourself and ending up sick.”

“Right.” Niles focused, shoving his thoughts aside. “I will milord.” He then glanced at the books left on the table. “Weren’t you reading me that one?”

Leo’s lips thinned at Niles and his obvious attempt to change the topic but he reached for the book anyways. Niles breathed out thankful that Leo was letting the topic drop. Opening the book up Leo leaned into the seat and Niles automatically followed, leaving the food untouched. As Leo began to read, Niles snuggled just a bit closer, shutting his eye. The story flowed and moved with Leo’s voice. When he finished Niles pulled away, looking at Leo.

There was a bit of ink smudged on Leo’s cheek. No doubt from writing and rubbing his face as he worked. His eyes were rimmed with a bit of red and Niles could see faint lines from concentrating on maps or his studies.

He was perfect.

Niles leaned in and brushed his lips against Leo’s, savouring the taste. His mouth watered at the idea of biting down, but Niles shoved it aside once again and kissed Leo. The book fell to the table as Leo reached out to respond, kissing Niles back. Soon they were pressed close. The uneaten food and book forgotten.

“Let’s go somewhere private.” Niles breathed out once they parted for air. Leo’s lips were swollen and slick. It sent all sorts of tingles in his spine.

“Fine.” Leo’s face was pink.

The left the library, hand in hand not bothering to clean up.

~

About a month later King Garon insisted on a second retainer so they held a tournament. All through the competition Niles refused to watch. Instead he sulked in the corners and kept an eye out for any one attempting to hurt Leo. He also managed to get a quick bite out of some unfortunate people who either died during the competition or pissed Peri off. The decent meal only helped quell the smoldering fire inside of Niles.

He didn’t want to work with anyone else. Wasn’t he good enough protection for Leo? His hand tightened into a fist and his nails broke into the thin flesh of his palm. Niles was one of the best archers in the kingdom and he could protect Leo without using his kagune. Not that anyone else knew of that but the added insurance that Leo would always be safe stuck. Niles wanted to shoot everyone in the competition and remain the sole protector of Leo.

Fate didn’t work like that. The competition ended and the next day Niles met Odin and froze.

Odin smelt off. There was something about him that sat funny on Niles’s nose. He smelt like mages that had been locked in a room firing spells all day and the thick layer of magic over him made Niles want to sneeze. Laslow and Selena weren’t any different and Niles had to assume it was some sort of security measure. Perhaps they had to be checked out with multiple spells and such before officially receiving the job. Niles had seen magic like that before, a sort of scanning magic. Leo sometimes used it but only to search things in tomes.

Niles let the smell slide only for that day. If Odin turned up tomorrow smelling like a walking magic field Niles would personally dunk Odin in a tub. Maybe he’d hold him down for just a little bit too long and let him squirm. The thought helped Niles get through their first meeting.

“You were awfully quiet.” Leo pointed out when they were finally alone in his chambers. “Something on your mind?”

“No, it’s nothing.” Niles replied. He couldn’t just tell Leo he was smelling the new guy. The phrasing sounded weird in his head. “I just don’t want to work with someone else.”

Leo huffed. “I know what you mean, however Father has spoken. I can’t just outright get rid of him.”

Outright. The keyword. “Then just drive him away.” Niles suggested immediately. “Give him impossible tasks or something.”

“You really don’t want to work with him.” Leo laughed and sat on his bed.

“Yes!” Niles groaned. “Did you hear how he introduced himself?”

“It was dramatic.” Leo stated. “Reminds me of a play.”

“Except this is real life and he’s a walking embarrassment.” Niles sat down beside Leo.

Leo laughed softly and flopped down so he was lying on his back. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Niles lay beside Leo and gently pulled him into his arms smiling. This was how it should be, just him and Leo. No one else to work with. He hummed and wondered how long it would take to get rid of Odin. Niles wagered two weeks. Leo was creative and he’d find some way to annoy the other.

That thought helped Niles drift off to sleep.

~

“Odin.” Leo greeted the next day.

“Greetings my most dark and powerful lord.” Odin cheerfully said. “What sort of task or quest do you wish to have fulfilled?”

Dark and powerful lord? Niles rolled his visible eye and leaned against the door, arms folded. At least Odin didn’t smell like a walking magic field anymore, though he did smell of magic but that was expected of a mage.

“There have been reports of dark whispers in the forests just east of here.” Leo said with a completely neutral tone. “Locals have described them as whispering voices of disembodied loved ones or unnatural beings seeking to lure people in. I wish for this darkness to be dispelled.”

Niles held back a choke and watched as Odin’s eyes widened. “A most noble quest for a dark mage such as myself.” He then beamed. “Never fear Lord Leo. For I shall vanquish the dark spirits and return the forest to normal. If I may?”

“You’re dismissed. Report back to me by the evening.” Leo said. As if Odin could return victorious from the task.

Odin nodded sharply and then left with a bow. Once the door was shut and Niles was sure Odin was far enough away he laughed. Leo’s cheeks pinkened but Niles saw a hint of a smile.

“That was too good.” Niles left his spot by the door and walked over to Leo. “I can’t believe you made that up on the spot.”

“I’m creative.” Leo offered as an explanation. “Anyways, now that our problem is taken care of for a while here are your tasks.” He handed Niles a rolled up list.

Niles opened it and read the contents with a burst of pride. “Consider these done milord though you are missing something.”

“I am?” Leo leaned over to look at the list. “What is it?”

“You.” Niles cheekily responded before stealing a kiss. “Though you don’t need to order me.” He paused. “Well, only if you want to.”

Leo’s cheeks were red. “Just… go.”

“As you wish.” Niles laughed and left the room.

~

Night was barely falling when Odin returned holding a bottle with a cork in the top. Inside the bottle was a mass of dark energy, foggy and misty, swirling in the bottle. Odin set it on Leo’s desk with a bright smile and stepped back. Niles stared. There was definitely magic inside but it was magic Niles had never seen before. As he looked the darkness crackled and sparks hit the glass weakly.

“The forest indeed had a dark miasma surrounding it.” Odin said. “It was thickly covering the entire expanse of trees and the voices grew louder upon entering the darkness. I however have vanquished the darkness and sealed it away in this enchanted bottle.”

As though he needed to demonstrate Odin tapped the glass softly and Niles saw a glow of magic runes running along the bottle. Leo was silent, staring at it too. Odin shuffled a little before he spoke again.

“If you wish for a written report of my journey and triumph you shall be gifted it upon the sun’s rise tomorrow.” Odin added.

“Thanks.” Leo muttered, still staring at the bottle. “You’re dismissed.”

Odin gave a bow and then exited. Niles turned his attention on the bottle on Leo’s desk. “Is it real?”

Leo touched the bottle and murmured something. The bottle glowed and he set it down. “It is real.” His voice sounded a bit breathless. “But how?”

Niles stared, words on his lips. “It’s a fluke. Just pick something different next time.”

Leo nodded and turned to Niles. “Right. I’ll do that.”

~

Except the next fake mission turned into a success. And another one. And another one. Niles stared at Odin’s back as he moved about the castle completing an actual task (helping Niles clean the armoury). How was Odin doing this? He wasn’t creating anything fake and passing it off as real. Since Odin had embarked on numerous fake missions, people from town were recognising him and thanking him on the streets. Niles had witnessed it one day when he and Odin were sent on errands into the town. So, the question remained in the air the answer out of Niles’s reach.

“Niles.” Odin suddenly said. “If I may inquire about something?”

“What?” Niles asked.

“By chance do you know where this should be stored?” Odin held up an ornate dagger.

Niles sighed. “Let me see that.”

Odin handed the dagger over and returned to his work, completely turning his back on Niles. Niles froze and wanted to chastise Odin. Just because they were working together it didn’t mean he could just turn his back on someone armed. That was an unsafe habit. Except Niles wasn’t here to babysit Odin. If he wanted to be stabbed due to his own carelessness that was fine by Niles. He put the dagger down in its proper place and returned to work.

Only this time he was standing a bit closer to Odin and could smell him. The thick layer of magic had completely disappeared and Niles could smell Odin entirely: cinnamon, basil, and paper. He also had another smell under him, leather and metal that burned in his entire being. Niles felt his nose twitch as he took in another smell: water and lotus, something old, ancient…

“Niles?”

When did he move so close to Odin? Niles pulled himself back. “Your circlet is crooked.” He lied.

“What?” Odin’s eyes widened and his hands scrambled to his head to fix the circlet.

Niles took the opportunity to step back and return to work. Odin’s smell clung to his nose and refused to leave him. The old, ancient smell of water and lotus stuck to the back of his mind and Niles had a suspicion that it also stuck to Laslow and Selena. The three came out of nowhere together and had to be connected. Niles couldn’t very well ask Odin so perhaps he’d have to devote some time later to snooping.

“Is it fixed?” Odin asked.

Niles turned, Odin’s smell on his nose and wanted to tell him nothing was fixed. Instead he nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

~

The next morning when Niles was done his tasks he trailed Odin for a little bit. Thankfully Odin was going to town to gather some supplies and it allowed Niles to easily slip to and from hidden nooks. The smells from the town, all the people, food, and animals felt nauseating except Niles had long grown used to it. At least he wasn’t hungry. Niles didn’t want to risk eating from a long dead body. That was gross and Niles wasn’t going to kill someone for a meal in broad daylight.

Odin ended up going to the places he was requested to, not even deviating from his destinations. Niles frowned. If Odin wasn’t going to reveal anything he could at least show some indulgence for Niles to hold over him in blackmail. Instead all Niles got was Odin doing his job and perhaps stopping to help a few people out. Scowling Niles left and returned to the castle long before Odin came back. Taking his frustrations out in target practice Niles almost broke one of the training bows.

Next time. He’d follow Odin around for a little while longer. Perhaps he could also check up on Laslow and Selena. Niles set the training bow back in place and after cleaning up left to form a plan.

Except Odin, Selena, and Laslow were either the sneakiest people possible or they really were just three random strangers who just so happened to be good. No one did anything incriminating though Laslow had many failed attempts at dates. Those at least gave Niles something to laugh over and helped him through the week.

By the end of the week though Niles decided to snoop a little more. He took a morning to do a non intrusive sweep of the Trio’s rooms and didn’t find anything strange, though Odin’s diary certainly was a jumble of strange phrases and words. He however didn’t rummage through any drawers or chests. Perhaps he should have if not to satisfy his own curiosity but Niles was smarter than that. He left all of their rooms intact. Maybe he was going about this the wrong way.

Maybe they would reveal something all on their own without Niles having to do any work. It was starting to look like the best option. Satisfied Niles tucked his curiosity away and returned to his tasks. All he had to do was be patient.

~

A couple days passed and Niles started to feel the tingle of hunger in the pit of his stomach. He scowled and made a trip to the kitchens and had one of the servants make him coffee. Niles downed the entire mug in a single gulp and felt a bit better. It wouldn’t last long and Niles knew he had to do something about it. Mentally going over his jobs for the day Niles figured he could take time in the evening while Leo was in meetings and Odin off on his own to slip into town, eat, and return. For now, coffee had to do.

The afternoon dragged by slowly and by the time evening settled Niles was more than ready to eat. Slipping easily out of the castle Niles paid a visit to the town and without much guilt found someone to devour. He was careful though to not leave bloodstains on his clothes. Still it was hard when the person was at least clean. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand Niles went off and washed his hands on the way back.

Upon returning to the castle Niles intended to head to Leo’s chambers and wait for him but instead ran into Odin. In Odin’s arms were books from the library and somehow balanced on top was a cup of coffee.

“Greetings Niles, on this fine moonlit evening.” Odin said brightly. “I’d wave but as you can see my hands are full.” He grinned.

“Hello Odin.” Niles simply said, side stepping. “Don’t let me detain you…”

“Wait.” Odin suddenly called out. “If I may have a moment of your time?” He gave a gesture with his head at the books. “I could use a bit of help?”

Niles sighed but figured he could help Odin. Maybe he could swipe the coffee and drink it as an after meal drink. “Fine.”

“If you could take the first three… yeah those books.” Odin nodded as Niles picked what he wanted along with the coffee. “Thank you.”

“Where are we headed?” Niles asked.

“To my chambers.” Odin replied.

They walked in silence and when they arrived at Odin’s door Niles had to be the one to open it, carefully balancing the books and coffee. Odin’s room was messier than when Niles had taken a peak inside earlier. The bedding was wrinkled and parchments was on the desk along with ink and a quill. A few books already were open on the desk.

“If you could set those down here.” Odin said as he walked to his desk.

Niles did as Odin asked and swiped the coffee, taking a long sip. Odin sighed.

“Consider this paying me for helping you out.” Niles set the cup down and was about to leave when Odin spoke.

Unlike all the other times Odin had spoken his voice wasn’t loud. It wasn’t boisterous or bright. It was quiet, thoughtful. The change in tone was jarring and Niles almost thought it wasn’t Odin for a moment.

“I have a question.” Odin softly said. “Why do you smell like dead flesh?”

Niles felt his heart seize and without thinking he whipped his head around and stared at Odin. “What?”

Odin inhaled. “You didn’t smell strongly of dead flesh when we met. Death has a particular smell that never truly leaves someone.” Odin’s mouth twitched in an almost dry smile. “I’m not trying to sound strange or anything it’s just if there is one thing I’m familiar with it’s the smell of dead flesh. You smell like it. Why?”

Did he deny it? Did he lie? Did he fight Odin? Niles tried to calculate what to do. Obviously, Odin felt like he was in control and thus why he asked the question. The real problem was what Niles answered with. However, once again Odin didn’t give him time to say anything and continued.

“Or, more accurately, why do you smell like a being that has feasted on the corpse of a human?” Odin firmly asked.

Niles flinched and without thinking rushed at Odin, holding him by the throat. They toppled over and fell onto Odin’s bed. Niles pinned him down, securing his legs around Odin’s hips, pressing most of his weight on Odin’s legs so Odin couldn’t kick him off. His fingers tightening and Odin gasped out, his eyes widening.

“What do you know?” Niles softly asked.

Odin looked at him, his eyes firm. Then Niles felt a small tingle of magic. He glanced over and saw Odin’s hand sparking with electricity. Niles scowled and slammed one of his hands on Odin’s wrist, squeezing. The electricity stopped.

“Don’t attack me or call for help.” Niles warned. “Or I’ll break something in you. You’re going to answer my question. Nod if you understand.”

Odin nodded and Niles carefully let go. For a few seconds Odin coughed before he spoke, his voice a bit raspy. “Sorry perhaps I was coming off too strong.” He said. “Just this isn’t my first time encountering a being that eats corpses.”

Not his first time? Since when were there people like Niles out there? Odin must have sensed his surprise as he continued speaking.

“Not like you though.” Odin assured. “I’ve encountered beasts and monsters only folktales and legends have foretold around dying campfire embers and…”

Niles pressed his palm on Odin’s mouth. “I get it. You haven’t seen someone like me before.”

Odin said something against Niles’s hand and it tingled. He sighed and pulled his hand off, ready to slap it on Odin’s mouth should he continue on with his monologuing.

“Indeed, I haven’t.” Odin said and Niles was glad. “I’ve never met a monster wrapped in the form of a handsome man before. Is this your true appearance or is this merely an illusion cast by…?”

Niles slapped his hand on Odin’s mouth again. “This is how I always look. I’m not… an illusion or what not.” Niles then paused and felt a part of Odin’s sentence stick in his brain. “Handsome man?” He repeated. “You think I’m handsome?”

Odin’s eyes widened and for the first time in their meeting his cheeks felt warm and he tried to look away. Niles stared before he grinned. “You think I’m handsome. Have you been checking me out or something? That’s a rather specific detail to mention about me.”

Again, Odin said something against Niles’s hand. Niles dropped his hand and waited for Odin’s response. “Does Lord Leo know about you?” He asked.

Niles frowned. “Answer my question first. You’re not changing the topic.”

Odin bit his lip. “I just meant you’re good looking.” Odin paused. “No wait, I meant you’re cool and mysterious and I was sort of interested but you’re with Lord Leo but then you were following me so I thought you were interested in me so I was attempting to figure out a way to talk to you but then you appeared before my form smelling like a flesh eating monster so I sort of jumped to questions and…”

Niles slammed his hand into the bed and the bed frame creaked in protest. Odin stopped talking.

“You knew I was following you?” Niles asked. “How?”

“Well, you have this dark and mysterious aura that surrounds you.”

“Answer me seriously.” Niles pressed.

“I am serious.” Odin frowned.

“Fine.” Niles let it drop. “So, I have this aura or whatever. Why didn’t you say anything about it then?”

“I was trying to find a way to discuss this matter with you but I’ve been told in the past I’m not very tactful so I was attempting to discover a way to bring this up without hurting your feelings or Lord Leo’s.”

“Leo?” Niles asked. “What does Leo have to do with this?”

“…I said earlier you two are together.” Odin slowly said. “As in you two are intertwining your hearts and emotions in what is known as a relationship.”

“Yes?” Niles raised a single eyebrow. “What does that have to do with you knowing I was following you?”

“I…” Odin gaped. “I thought you were _interested_ in me.” He stressed. “But you’re with Lord Leo. I thought I was just jumping to strange conclusions.”

Oh. Niles stared at Odin. “You thought I was romantically interested in you?”

He opened his mouth to tell Odin that was ridiculous but then he paused and noted their position. He was straddling Odin and they were in a bedroom on a bed. There were implications. Niles sighed but didn’t want to get off. Who knew what Odin would do if he just let him have movement. There were more important things to figure out and clarify.

“You’re not telling Leo.” Niles immediately said. “He doesn’t know and you’re not saying a single word to him about me.”

“Very well.” Odin agreed with ease. “But in return could you get off me and answer my questions truthfully?”

“You won’t try anything?” Niles asked. “If you do…”

“I swear I won’t do anything.” Odin said. “So please? You’re rather heavy.”

Niles sighed and slowly got off Odin. “There. I’m not on you. Ask your questions.”

Odin sat up and the bed creaked again. “So, what are you?”

“I’m not sure.” Niles truthfully answered. “I’ve read through legends and one phrase that’s come up a lot is the term ghoul.”

“Ghoul.” Odin savoured the word with sparkles in his eyes. “My region has a similar tale though the form is that of a stag and man melded together and…” He coughed. “Ah anyways, you eat people?”

He said it so calmly. “Yes, I do.” Niles replied. “Only those who deserve it. Or are already dead. I can also drink coffee.”

“Oh, so any other food?”

“Is disgusting.” Niles clarified.

“No wonder I never saw you eating.” Odin mused. “Do you have any special powers?” Odin then leaned in closer. “Oh, is that why you’re covering your eye? Is there something under it?”

Niles pushed Odin away gently. “I do have powers. Besides enhanced strength and speed I am also more durable than humans. I also have what legends call a kagune.”

“A what now?” Odin asked.

“It’s a weapon that’s an extension of myself.” Niles answered. “And as for my eye it’s not human. It’s red and black.”

“So cool.” Odin breathed. “Can I see it?”

“My eye?” Niles asked.

“No, your kagune.” Odin clarified. “I mean unless you’re uncomfortable showing me? Do you need to strip or something?”

“No…” Niles sighed and stood up. “I’m assuming you’ll just pester me until I show you.”

Closing his eye Niles felt the familiar but underused wings on his back slowly emerge from his shoulder blades, glowing and flickering like flames. Odin gave an appreciative sound.

“I can attack with these as well as defend.” Niles told Odin.

“Can you fly?” Odin asked.

“Yes.” Niles answered before he let his kagune flicker out. “There you have it.” He then looked at Odin. “Now, are you going to keep this a secret or will I have to silence you?”

“Even though you haven’t told anyone else you’re a good guy Niles.” Odin said with ease. “And I can keep a secret.”

“You can?” Niles dryly asked.

Odin’s eyes flickered and for a moment Niles saw steel behind them. “Yes, I can. I also won’t use this against you. This is your secret you’re entrusting me with. I won’t let you down.”

Let him down. Suddenly Odin was talking like they were friends. Niles wanted to dispute that but he found he couldn’t. He had just told Odin his secret and was now trusting him to not say anything. They had breached a level of trust Niles hadn’t gotten to with Leo. The secret was always something he wanted to tell Leo. Maybe now he could. If he told Odin then he could tell Leo later.

Suddenly this situation didn’t feel terrible. If Odin could accept he was a ghoul then surely Leo could too, right?

“This doesn’t mean we’re friends.” Niles told Odin.

“Sure.” Odin smiled.

Niles rolled his eye. “And you’ll keep this a secret?”

“Of course.” Odin agreed.

“Then I’m leaving.” Niles walked to the door. “Good night… Odin.”

“Good night Niles.”

~

The next morning Niles felt the servant’s eyes on him a little too sharply. He held a frown and went to Leo’s chambers as usual. Entering with a short knock Niles had a greeting on his lips but found Leo standing with his arms crossed.

“Niles.” Leo curtly said.

“Good morning milord.” Niles replied. “Are you ready to head downstairs?”

“Take a seat.” Leo suddenly said. “I have something to ask you.”

Niles stared. “Is it that bad that I need a seat?”

“Depends.” Leo pointed to the seat. “Sit.”

Niles did as Leo asked and tried to think. Did Leo somehow find out he had snuck out at night? Not that retainers couldn’t go into town but usually they had to tell their lord or lady. Did Niles have to come up with some sort of excuse?

“You know, if you were interested in him you could have talked to me.” Leo suddenly said. “I know we haven’t been welcoming to him but I’m not opposed to his looks. He is rather attractive. We could have talked this through.”

Wait. What?

“Leo… what are you talking about?” Niles asked.

Leo huffed and Niles saw a flush on his cheeks. “You know I hate gossip however I over heard the servants this morning saying Maid Cindy overheard you and Odin talking in his chambers last night. She also said the bed… creaked… and you were firm in keeping a secret.”

Oh no. Oh no. Niles gaped. “Milord, I promise you Odin and I didn’t do anything…”

“She peaked in and saw you straddling Odin to his bed.” Leo blurted out before he paused. “Allegedly.”

Niles was going to kill Maid Cindy. No wait he wasn’t because he’d be scolded by many people and she wasn’t even worth a meal.

“Niles…” Leo’s voice softened. “Look, I’m not mad. I know you love me. Just if you wanted to bring someone else into our relationship you could have talked to me first. Now if I go up to Odin alone and discuss this he’s going to think we’re cheating and I don’t want that sort of rumour. It would be a pain.”

Leo thought he wanted a threesome with Odin. Niles wanted to dispute this but then he remembered Odin calling him attractive. Niles shut his mouth and thought. When he got down to it despite Odin’s annoying tendency to monologue and be dramatic he was sort of cute. Plus, he was attracted to Niles and that was good. Niles didn’t want to sleep with someone not attracted to him. And if Leo was fine with it…

“Sorry.” Niles carefully said. “I didn’t mean to. Odin just wanted to talk to me last night and well… things spiralled out of control. In case you’re wondering we didn’t do anything. We just talked. I swear.”

Leo smiled and gently sat down on Niles’s lap, straddling him. “I believe you. Just now we’ll have to approach him together.” Leo leaned in and kissed Niles softly. “Next time don’t let me hear this from Maid Cindy of all people.”

Niles groaned. “She’s going to take credit for discovering our hidden emotions for Odin or some bull like that.”

“Oh well.” Leo sighed. “She can have a small victory. Anyways, let’s plan how to approach Odin.”

“We could just invite him in here and shove him onto your bed.” Niles pointed out.

Leo laughed and pressed another kiss to Niles’s mouth. “Because that was working for you last night.”

Niles pouted. “It was…”

At least regarding getting Odin to keep silent about his secret. He still had to bring it up to Leo but now wasn’t the time. Niles gently carted his fingers into Leo’s hair and pulled him into another kiss. One thing at a time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kagune: the weapon ghouls have that comes in all different forms. I went with Niles's being similar to Touka and Hayato's from Tokyo Ghoul because I felt it suits him.
> 
> Coffee: In the Tokyo Ghoul universe the only human food ghouls can consume is coffee.
> 
> Stag man: Took a page from NBC Hannibal and how they represented Hannibal in the series.
> 
> Experience: I like to think Risen also ate bodies and Odin became very used to the sight and smell of rotting flesh in the bad time line.
> 
> Maid Cindy: a joke ObscureReference and I have she is a maid that is a gossiper and a conspiracy theorist.


End file.
